


The Hidden Monster

by MiHnn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that was left to do was to marry her King, bring children with golden curls into this world and live happily ever after, just like the maids sung in songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Anathema

It was with a heavy heart that she took their blessings. Dressed in their best, Lords and Ladies from all over the realm came forward to pay homage to their future Queen. Sansa felt the strain upon her lips as she held out her hand gratefully, letting her future subjects take her hand and wish her well. Those who spoke stated words about her beauty and grace as the smile that played on Sansa’s lips never quite reached her eyes. There were many of them, she thought. Many who congratulated her on her upcoming nuptials and many who considered her the luckiest of maids.

 

_But, they are the only ones._

 

Feeling the need to be reassured, she looked to her right, just in time to see her betrothed raise his golden head and smile at her. She found herself returning the gesture in relief. He had kind eyes; she could see it. Whenever he looked at her, she could tell how much he truly loved her. Since she was a child, all she had ever wanted was to marry a knight that was sung in songs. She had never thought that she would marry the future King instead; the most noblest knight of all. She was lucky, she thought to herself. Truly lucky and everyone else who tried to cause her to doubt that was simply jealous. She was to be Queen, after all, and her children would someday rule Westeros. She and her family would be sung in songs, the story of their love, nobility and rule making their names immortal even after their deaths.

 

It was true that she had come upon whispers in the dark; words spoken in confidence to warn her against the terror she would face. Many were told through subtle hints, some through a drunken word while Lords were in his cups, and even a few were blatant warnings told to her through whispers. How could they not be lies? Joffrey Baratheon had not been anything but attentive and gallant. She could not imagine such a handsome Prince to be the monster many have told her he was. Sansa decided long ago that she would not heed those around her who spoke of her betrothed in such a hideous manner. It was probably a misunderstanding or rumours sent forth by his enemies. Those who believed in these tidings didn't know him the way she did. She knew there was good in him; she knew he was the kind knight she was meant to wed.

 

Sansa was finally living the life she had been yearning for. All that was left to do was to marry her King, bring children with golden curls into this world and live happily ever after, just like the maids sung in songs.

 

It would be barely two moons before Sansa realised the monster that had hidden under that golden crown, for no gallant Prince would have ever asked a knight to lay a hand on her or take her father’s head.

 

No, Joffrey Baratheon was nothing more than a monster. A vile, foul, Prince whose death she begged for from the old Gods. 


End file.
